Deluge
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine post 605 Reaction fic in which Kurt works out what's important in life and tells Blaine the truth. Getting back together fic. Sappy, sweet, sexy, talky. Enjoy!


Title: Deluge  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Up to current (605)  
Summary: Another reaction fic that is also a getting back together fic. Very sweet, very talky, a bit sexy.

A/N: My first shot at writing in a very, very long time. Because after that episode how could I not?

* * *

"I've missed you." Kurt only says it when Blaine is on the other side of a dressing room door. It's not like it's that big of a deal but his teeth catch his bottom lip as he waits for a response.

There's a huff and the rustle of clothing, a missed beat that might be hesitation, and then the door swings open and Blaine squares his shoulders under the crispness of the bright yellow button down he's trying on. He grins and Kurt lets out a breath. "Yeah. Me too. I've missed this a lot."

Smiling at him, Kurt tilts his head to the side, screws his nose up and shakes his head 'no' at the shirt.

They shop the entire afternoon away, stopping only for coffee and then an early dinner at the Ruby Tuesdays. It's casual and so easy, there's no talk or their respective recent break-ups with Walter and Dave, nor the fact that not long before that they were engaged, living together, high school sweethearts. But they can talk about everything else—glee clubs, family, their uncertain futures, worries, successes, hopes—they can laugh together.

An early dinner turns into more endless chatting over a couple of beers and then two deserts—cheesecake for Kurt and chocolate tart for Blaine—and they switch plates half way through rather than trade bites like they used to. Kurt steals a glance at Blaine, watching him polish off the last mouthful of cheesecake with a satisfied groan, his eyes fluttering closed. Heart expanding, Kurt can't help but feel that there's something growing between them, coming back to life and sprouting, budding hope.

Leaving the mall the air is alive with the electricity of a storm and heavy with rain that is hanging as a light drizzle but promising more. The first real drops of it start to fall just as they're putting their bags on the backseat of Kurt's Escalade and they rush to slam the doors and climb into the front seats. They laugh as lightning crackles across the sky; Kurt turns the ignition and Blaine pulls out his iphone to play some music.

The rain falls harder the closer to Blaine's house they get and now they're silent, even the music—something old and scratchy with deep male vocals and too much saxophone that's clearly been ripped off vinyl—seems quiet against the pelt of the rain and the squeak of the wipers. It's companionable and it makes Kurt want to grab Blaine's hand out of an itch of instinct and a fear of loss. He'll miss him once he's gone inside to bed, once Kurt has gone home, as silly as that may be.

Every red light they get stuck at, every slow driver they linger behind, feels like a small victory for Kurt but the longer it goes on the more he has to think about it all. It's been a month since he came back to Lima, a few weeks since he saw Blaine again. And Dave. And this is where they are now.

It dark and still pouring down rain as Kurt turns into Blaine's drive and inches his car as close to the house as he can get. It's still going to be a five-meter sprint for Blaine to get to the front door and under the awning that covers it.

"I had no idea that weather was going to be like this tonight," Blaine says, voice soft as he hesitates in the warm dryness of the car. He stops the music and Kurt kills the ignition making the rain seem even louder. Kurt watches as Blaine twists in his chair and leans to grab his bags from the backseat.

"Looks like you're going to get wet," Kurt says.

Blaine just shrugs, his hand resting on the door handle.

"I'll walk you to your door," Kurt blurts out.

Laughing but still not leaving, Blaine shakes his head. "Don't be stupid, no point us both getting wet." Then he opens the door, the rain louder again, lightning and thunder cracking and wind whipping droplets of water into the car, bursting them against the dashboard as Blaine clambers out. The sensor light flickers on, bathing Blaine in light as he races up the front steps and to the front door, inevitably half drenched on the way.

Kurt knows it's stupid for any number of reasons, least of which the rain, but he does it anyway. The slamming of his car door makes Blaine stop fumbling with his house keys and turn in time to see Kurt walking towards him, eyes half-closed against the rain and arms wrapped around himself. "Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine has to yell to be heard over the storm.

Kurt stops before he gets too close, the rain pelting down freezing cold but his heart hammering inside his chest, his blood rushing and keeping him plenty warm. He shakes his head and just calls out, "Blaine."

Moving a step towards him and getting wetter, Blaine looks at him like he's gone mad. "Kurt, come in here out of the rain—"

Kurt cuts him off before he can say anything else or turn back to getting the door open. "No, no and, I'm sorry Blaine, but just listen. Please, just listen." He swallows down, his tongue too thick and dry and his words already tripping over each other in a flustered stutter. He doesn't want to ruin today, to ruin whatever they've built between them but he has to say _something_. "I have to… I have to because if I don't." Another deep breath and he tries to catch Blaine's gaze in the dark through his rain-wet eyelashes.

"You remember at Scandals, you remember what I said?" He steps closer so that he's only a couple of meters away but still yelling into the wind. "That I was going to win you back? That I still wanted you and we were meant to be together. You remember I said that?" Blaine is just staring at him, unresponsive and shocked. "I still mean it. You have to… I have to tell you that."

His cards are on the table and it feels good more than it reminds him of how it felt weeks ago when Blaine shattered his hope a second after this admission. This time Blaine just stare at him, seconds dripping away as the water soaks all the way through Kurt's jeans, his jacket, his shirt, lightning illuminating the unreadable lack of reaction on Blaine's face.

When Blaine finally speaks his voice is too even. "Kurt come here, get out of the rain—"

"No," Kurt doesn't need an answer right now, or a confrontation and rain is just rain. Yelling this at Blaine, standing in his driveway, is just a good story for sometime in the future. "I needed to say it. I know how much we struggle with each other sometimes, how much we fight. How much it _doesn't_ work. But I want you more than anything. And I couldn't help but… I _had_ to tell you." He's pleading with Blaine to understand him. "Without all the complications of Dave and New York. I had to… One more time, I had to, so you know it, know that it'll be true forever. I love you and I need you to know I would try to make you happy, I'd try to make us happy, together, for the rest of my life.

"You're it, I get that now, you are all I want and you really are always going to be the best thing that ever happened to me. It was never over for me and I know maybe now it's too late but it is _never_ going to be over for me. So I… I just—" And that's when he runs out of steam, his lungs aching with breathlessness and shouting, his face burning with the cold, and his piece said. He lets out a deep rattling breath and tugs his sopping jacket tighter around him.

"Kurt you are getting soaked," Blaine says, slowly, almost cautiously; Kurt wants to scream back that he doesn't care, isn't that obvious? Then somehow Blaine has got the front door open and he's edging backwards towards it, watching Kurt with drawn together brows and his lips quirked down and parted slightly. "Come inside out of the cold."

Kurt shakes his head and allows himself a smile, saying it felt good, knowing it feels good. Blaine is it for him whether he wants to be or not, whether he lets Kurt back in today or in ten years. He's going to go home, have a hot shower and sleep well. Going to Blaine now would only risk pushing for more, for reciprocation or promises. Taking a step back Kurt says, "I just needed you to know. It's never going to be over for me."

Kurt gives himself more than Blaine a final nod and turns away. He's dizzy with what he just did, with how true it feels and how real his future suddenly looks with Blaine. However, taking his first step back towards his car, and then another, rain dripping down his face, through his clothes, across his skin, he wonders how much of it was brave and how much of it was excessively stupid. Blaine is only just getting over Dave, he only moved back in with his parents a few days ago and god knows he hasn't talked to Kurt about why or how the relationship ended. Blaine still doesn't know what he's doing with his life, is still terrified by that and overly defensive. He still hasn't actually, specifically forgiven Kurt for breaking up with him and his words as he turned and left still sting in Kurt's ears every time he thinks of them.

But in so many ways Blaine was right to hate him in that moment, also wet and dark as they broke each other's hearts again; What was Kurt thinking? What were they thinking? Sacrificing everything they had between them, giving up the love of his life, because of some dumb fight, because of how damn hard it was to be together. Kurt just needs the chance to try to make this work again. And again and again and again. For as long as it takes. For as long as they both live because if he and Blaine can't make it work together then Kurt can't make it work with anyone and that's the truth.

Blaine grabs Kurt by the shoulder two steps from getting back into the car; he pulls him around so that they're face to face and it's jarring how rough and unexpected it is. But then there's Blaine, equally as soaked through as Kurt, shirt clinging to him, hair a mess, eyelashes clumped together and his eyes dark as he looks at Kurt.

The sharp jut of Blaine's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, licking the rain from his lips and looking for something in Kurt's face. "It's not over," he says almost too quietly for Kurt to hear, but readable off Blaine's lips. "It was never over," this time Blaine makes sure Kurt hears it.

Then his hand is up against Kurt's cheek, not giving him the chance to lean into the touch or process any of it, just pulling him forward and stepping into him, pressing up against his body the instant before he crashes their mouths together. Kurt gasps, shocked and falling fast back into love and lust and everything else he gets from Blaine, anything else Blaine offers him. Blaine licks into his mouth and swallows a moan, his other hand against Kurt's other cheek as Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, remembering in an instant how well Blaine fits there.

Kissing him, harder and deeper than Kurt ever remembers being kissed, not giving him the chance to breathe or process, only to feel the slide of Blaine's lips against his, the way his tongue traces the backs of his front teeth and teases at the tip of his tongue. Blaine's fingers are rough against his face, dipping into his hairline and holding him there, angling his head so Blaine can get more, can kiss him even harder and somehow angle and push their bodies even closer.

There's no air and there's rainwater in their eyes and their mouths and their shoes, but Kurt doesn't care, digs his fingers into the wet fabric over Blaine's waist to feel the muscles and heat, and bites at Blaine's lips. Kurt has Blaine back with him, he has him, and he's never ever letting him go. Blaine's lips skirt across Kurt's cheek, hot-wet hungry kisses to his jaw and then back to his mouth, Kurt feels Blaine's body sag against him, the tension and stress or whatever spurned _this_ leaving suddenly as Blaine's hands move through Kurt's wet hair and his arms loops back around his neck as he whines into Kurt's mouth.

And Blaine's still kissing him, but pliable and easily led, so Kurt presses against him with his hips and his hands, a step back and around, getting Blaine up against the side of the Escalade so that he can grab at his hips, rub their bodies together and god this is moving fast, too fast and too hot and Kurt's meant to be driving home right now for fuck's sake. But instead he spreads his hands against Blaine's body and lifts him up, pushing back in hard against him to catch his body against the car, Blaine's legs moving easily to wrap around Kurt's waist. Grabbing at Blaine's thighs, Kurt holds him there, bodies rutting instinctive and uninhibited up against each other as the rain fails to make them any wetter, just dully stings their skin.

Blaine kisses him one last time whining into Kurt's mouth before Blaine stills his body and lets his head fall back against the car with a thud. Kurt watches Blaine blink his eyes closed while he himself just tries to catch his breath and focus. Before Kurt can say anything, Blaine says, "It'll never be over." He grins and opens his mouth to catch the rain, rocking his body down against where Kurt's hard against him and still holding him up and Jesus to think what they were five minutes ago.

Somehow they calm down like that, seconds slowing and then beginning to drag by as the rain finally registers with Kurt, the state of his clothes and the burn in his skin where Blaine has or is still touching him. _What are they doing? _It's not even an upsetting question but honestly, what _is this_?

Blaine swallows the rain and then looks back down at Kurt. Blaine's hair is a gooey wet mess, his cheeks ruddy and his lips full and Kurt has to tilt his head up to let Blaine kiss him again, slower, with cold lips but his tongue still so hot when it sweeps along the crease of Kurt's mouth. Blaine tastes like home. Blaine pulls back—still smiling though, and that's good—and says, "Will you please come inside out of the rain now?"

It makes Kurt blush at the ridiculousness of it all but he shifts, letting Blaine down and out from between his body and the car, Kurt allowing his hands to linger on Blaine's hips and then fall back to his sides. He nods and tries to discretely yank the crotch of his pants away from his cock but Blaine just gives him a look—a pleased, flirty, dirty look—and then offers him his hand, fingers dancing as he waits for Kurt to take it.

They run, for no obvious reason, back up the front steps to Blaine's still-open front door, The wind has left rain on the tiles inside and it makes Blaine slip as they cross the threshold. Kurt catches him and they both laugh. One of them kicks the door closed and then Blaine has Kurt up against it, still laughing, giggling against his mouth, joyous and being kissed, little presses of mouth on mouth, Blaine's hands both grasped in his at their sides, refusing to let go.

"We have to get better at this," Blaine tells him between kisses.

"I know. And I'm sorry. About the breakup and New York and how difficult I can be." Still in between kisses and getting distracted by the rub of Blaine's thumbs over the back of his hands.

"Me too," Blaine kisses him and lingers, catching his top lip and then his bottom and sucking until Kurt can't stop a moan as he slides two inches down the door to kiss Blaine harder back.

"But we need to—_Oh God_—talk!" Blaine tells him.

Kurt hums some sort of agreement into Blaine's mouth and finally gets his hands free; he lays them heavy against Blaine's chest, daring to drag his fingertips over the curves of muscle there, skimming Blaine's nipples and eliciting a high, breathy moan.

Freezing at the noise, it occurs to Kurt where they are.

"What?" Blaine asks, pulling back, concerned.

"Where are your parents?"

It makes Blaine laugh and step back, grabbing Kurt's hand again. "You think I would have let you yell like that if they were home?"

Kurt shakes himself out of it, rocking on his toes and then letting Blaine lead him into the house he knows so well, towards the kitchen and the lounge. "You think anything would have stopped me saying those things?"

Blaine grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge without ever dropping Kurt's hand. He drinks half of it down without pause and then hands it to Kurt so he can do that same.

They catch each other staring and smile, then laugh.

"We need to get out of these clothes," Blaine says, arched eyebrow and pursed lips stopping Kurt from any innuendo and even though being naked and together again feels so appealing, feels so right, in the context of what just happened it's irrational.

"We need to talk about a lot of things," Blaine tells him.

"I want to keep kissing you," Kurt admits, eyes on Blaine's mouth before he leans in for a chaste meeting of their lips.

Humming happily but still dripping water on the tiles Blaine leans away after only a second and tilts his head. "Who says we can't do both?"

Kurt face splits into a grin and he steals another kiss. It's complicated and messy and not at all fixed but it's better than anything else he can imagine. Blaine turns away from him, heading back for the front hall and the stairs up to his room where he'll no doubt lend Kurt something soft and too-small to change into it. And then kisses and talking. Kurt's heart beats loud in his chest, swelling as he moves to follow Blaine. It's more than he's used to feeling, all of it welling up inside him, alongside the love and want and hope, and he wants to say it except he knows Blaine already knows:

_Oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever. _


End file.
